


Say My Stupid Name

by Here_Be_Spideychelle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Spideychelle/pseuds/Here_Be_Spideychelle
Summary: Suburban Spideychelle AU





	1. And You Caused It

**Author's Note:**

> A suburban Spideychelle AU set in either the 80′s or modern day. I couldn’t decide and never will. A huge thanks to @littlebastardinredtights on Tumblr for coming up with the concept and making art and recommending music to inspire the story. This is also my first attempt at a slow burn series, so more chapters to follow. Series title from the song Again And Again by the bird and the bee. Chapter title from Youth by Daughter.

_‘That’s weird’_  Peter thought to himself.  _‘That house is always empty.’_  

And yet there were 2 cars parked in the driveway across the street, like they’d been there a while. Peter wanted to shrug it off as he took the mail in hand and closed the mailbox, but his eyes lingered at the newly filled house. Then someone came out of it. 

Worried that they would see him staring and think he was some kind of stalker, he looked away as quickly as he could and started to walk to his front door. “Hey.” came a voice from the house across the street.  _‘Crap.’_  he tried to quicken his pace. Too late. Whoever came from the house caught up and placed a hand on his shoulder. _‘Why are driveways so damn long?’_

He stopped turning to face the neighbor. She was a bit taller than him, but didn’t seem any older than him. She wore combat boots, jeans (on the skinnier side), a faded t-shirt that might’ve had a rock band’s logo on there at some point, and a leather jacket. She also wore her curly hair seemingly as it fell, it was partly wild and partly tamed. She smelled vaguely of autumn and smoke. Peter had to pretend he didn’t notice all this.

“You spying on me?” she asked. His eyes widened as he explained himself, “What? No, it’s just. I just. I live here, and I thought that house was empty, and I was curious and-” She gave a small smile and a breath through her nose that might’ve been laughter. “I’m kidding. We moved in a few days ago. As neighbors, I figured we should introduce ourselves.” She said.  _‘I guess I haven’t been very observant lately’_  “Oh, right. Heh. I’m Peter. Parker.” He offered a hand. She squinted her eyes momentarily eyeing him up and down. Sizing him up. Peter suddenly regretted his choice of sweater and converse.

Then she took his hand saying, “Jones. Michelle Jones.” and shaking it. He smiled “Nice to meet you.” “You too, Peter Parker.” He smiled a little more. “I’ll see you around then,” she stated simply. “Definitely.” he answered in a breath. She walked backwards, saluting towards him, before turning around and jogging back home. He turned and entered his own.

Setting the envelopes on the kitchen table he walked to his living room and called his best friend. “Hey Ned. Wanna hang out?” “Really?” “’Course.” “Sure!” “Awesome, hold on.” He placed the phone to muffle his voice “May. Can Ned come over?” There was a pause. “Seriously?”  _‘Why must everyone doubt me?’_ “Yeah.” he answered. “Yeah, great!” “Thanks May.” 

He returned to the phone “You’re clear for take off.” both chuckled and Ned replied “On my way.” Peter smiled to himself as he hung up. He felt good about coming times.


	2. Control Yourself, Take Only What You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter fills in for Ned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, credit to @littlebastardinredtights on Tumblr for major inspiration for the series. This chapter came from an idea I had because I noticed something new in my most recent viewing of Homecoming. I swear they know what they're doing to this fandom. Chapter title from Kids by MGMT.

"One more time. Why can't you do it?" Peter asked into his phone. Ned's reply came slightly exasperated and panicked, "I dropped a box on my arm cleaning out my attic and the doctor told me to move the arm as little as possible for the next 24 hours." Peter sighed, "And you're sure no-one else can fill in?" "Peter!" "I know, I know. I just, don't do well under spotlight. Too many eyes on me and I freeze up." "You're my only hope, Peter."

Peter took a deep breath before responding, "I'll do it." "Yes! You're the best, man." Peter chuckled, he could feel Ned's relief and joy through the call. As he hung up Peter thought to himself,  _'it's just a local game, how bad could it be?'_

Unfortunately, because Peter didn't follow sports, he didn't know that Homecoming Game meant that all the bleachers would be filled to the brim with excited supporters of either team. He saw all this once it was far too late. He was already wearing the school's cartoony Tiger mascot suit that had a dark blue 'Midtown High' T-Shirt, holding the head at his side as he watched the crowd in horror from a distance. "Hey Ned, g-" Peter turned to face the voice from behind. "Oh, sorry. I kinda assumed, with the costume and all." she explained. "Don't worry about it. You're Betty, right?" she nodded "I'm Peter, I'm filling in for Ned." "Oh, what happened to him?" "He got hurt earlier. Sorta out of commission now." Betty seemed worried now. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked. "Yeah, totally. Just needs rest today." "Good." Peter nodded.

"So, why are you hiding back here?" she asked, "I, uh, I'm not very good with crowds." he answered looking back to the bleachers. Betty took a look at the audience as well and stated, "You know, they tend to not care about the guy in the suit. They just see the tiger." Peter took a breath and gave a small smile, "Right, right of course, " he looked back to her, "Thanks Betty." she nodded with a smile before Peter finally donned the mask. "See ya around, Peter." He tried to respond but not much could be heard through the head so he simply gave 2 thumbs up. That got a small laugh from both of them as Betty turned and left and Peter took another breath and ran towards the field.

Once he was out there it was easier than he thought. It was a lot of running back and forth and making big gestures with his arms. Basically becoming a cartoon character. The crowd was surprisingly into it. And the more they cheered, the more Peter did. Whether it was adding jumping or dancing to his repertoire or whatever, he kept adding to it. Peter was also out there more than he thought he would be. The game would start, play for a minute, stop for a few minutes, then repeat. Every pause led to Coach Wilson nudging him back out there, Peter didn't mind after the first few times. Unfortunately Peter got a little too into his performance. It was one of the last few time he was supposed to be out. The energy was the highest it had been, and that transferred to Peter. In hindsight it was a terrible,  _terrible_  idea, but he was running on adrenaline it made sense at the time. He went for a back flip.

He took a step on a bleacher and launched himself off. At first it seemed like he was going to make it. Then he landed on his back.  _Hard_. The air was knocked out of his lungs for a minute. Peter lied there for a moment to recover, then he stood to try to play it off as part of a joke or something. But before he could he slipped and fell face first. _'Nope. No recovering from that.'_

Thankfully the game started again and Peter saw this as his opportunity to ditch. As the play started and the crowd cheered Peter calmly stood, faced the field's entrance, and ran as fast as he could all the way home. He only took the mask off when he was halfway there. Once he arrived he placed the head on the table and opened the fridge. May walked in and leaned in the door frame.

"So how'd it go? Did you find a passion for dressing as Disney characters?" Peter laughed lightly and dryly at that as he poured himself a glass of juice. "No, I don't think I'll be doing that again. Ever." "That bad huh?" he nodded as he sipped his drink. "Hm. Well be sure to shower before you sleep. That suit is not doing you any favors." Peter chuckled as May gave his head an affectionate pat before she began her retreat to bed. "Night May. Love you." "Back at ya kid." she replied halfway through a yawn earning another chuckle from Peter.

 

"What did you  _do_  last night?" Ned asked incredulously. Peter shrugged as he loaded textbooks into his locker, "Nothing. I just ran around a bit in the costume." "Really? Because everyone is going crazy for it!" Peter shrugged again. "You should come forward, claim your fame."

Peter whipped his head to face his best friend. "No. No way." "Why not?" Peter sighed. "I screwed up, Ned. I embarrassed myself and left before it ended. They’re laughing at me, dude." “They loved you!” “Still, I don’t wanna face all that.” “Your choice, man.” “Thanks Ned.” 

Suddenly the bell rang. “I’ll see you after school.” Ned called out as he jogged down the hall, “See ya!” Peter called in response as he struggled to close his locker door, zip up his bag, and put it on all at once. He completed this task while walking to his left, the opposite direction Ned took off in. He didn’t look up again until it was too late though, he was already walking into Michelle Jones. 

She was wearing her usual get-up, combat boots, well fitting jeans, faded t-shirt and a leather jacket. This time however, Peter could almost make out part of a phrase on her shirt. He drifted his attention higher though, worrying that she would get the wrong idea. “Woah. Hey, sorry, just, ya know, class and.” Peter cleared his throat and decided on “You go here?” “I live across the street from you. Of course I do, dork” Peter smiled. They had been hanging out some ever since she moved in at the end of summer a few weeks ago. Sometimes even with Ned. Those events started happening more and more frequently. By now, Peter had learned that her insults tended to be more terms of endearment for her friends.

Peter started to say something, but before he could she said “Nice performance last nigh, by the way.” Peter froze as his eyes grew wide. “P-performance? I d-didn’t have a performance last night.” Michelle simply raised an eyebrow and pointed to a mural of the school’s mascot on Peter’s right. He sighed “Please don’t tell anyone. I don’t want this to get out ‘cause then it’s just-” his shoulders fell in defeat but before he could continue. “Course not.” She scoffed. His eyes brightened as he shot his gaze up to look at her again. “Thank you, Michelle. It really means a lot.” He started to walk around her and say goodbye.

 He got one step forward before Michelle said “You’re not getting off that easy.” He sighed, “You’re not gonna let me live this down are you?” She smiled smugly and ruffled his hair before replying, “Wouldn’t dream of it, Tiger.” Peter gave an exaggerated groan at that, which earned a laugh from Michelle. Peter smiled, he wasn’t sure why, but he almost liked the sound of his new nickname.  ~~Plus he loved making Michelle laugh.~~

Needless to say Peter Parker was late to class that day.


	3. The World Is Ugly, But You're So Beautiful To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle takes Peter out and about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forward to this chapter since the series started. Chapter title from Going Away To College by Blink-182

**Chapter 3: The World’s An Ugly Place, ~~But You’re So Beautiful To Me~~**

The credits began to roll  and Ned yawned. This officially ended this Friday Bi-Weekly Movie Marathon. (Ned was working on a better name) The group started to get up to change rooms, on their way there Ned stopped, staring at the wall. Peter stopped as well, turning to face him “Dude?” “Damn. Sorry Peter, it’s later than it should’ve been. I’ve got to get home, dude.” “It’s fine.” Ned turned to Peter and looking at him with pure sincerity asked, “You sure?” Peter just smiled and nodded. “Again, I’m sorry man. I’ll see you later.” Ned said before heading for the front door “Later!” Peter called after him.

Peter turned back around to face the only remaining member of his party, “He’s right, it’s late. You can-” “What’s your thing today, Parker?” Peter cocked head to the side slightly crossing his arms in a way that looked more like he was holding himself. “M-my what?” “Your thing.” Michelle repeated. “You’ve been weird all day. You’ve been quiet, not as excited about your nerd shit, Ned and May are on something too. They’ve been super quiet around you today, May went to bed super early, Ned was touch-y feel-y with you. So yeah, what’s your thing?” Peter started to say something, decided against it, started another statement, decided against that too. Michelle rolled her eyes. Peter sighed, “It’s nothing don’t worry about it.” he said, avoiding eye contact. Michelle sighed and Peter offered “Seriously, It’s late. You should get some sleep.” Michelle nodded looking him up and down, “Fine, but don’t think I’m dropping this, Parker.” She never turned her gaze away from Peter as she left and Peter walked upstairs.

 

 _Click. Click click._ Peter sat up in his bed. He wasn’t sleeping anyway, just laying on top of the covers. But he could’ve sworn he heard something. He stood to investigate, and made his way to his window. _Click._ Yep. The window was definitely the source, this click was caused by a small rock hitting his window. _Click click click_. More rocks. “What the hell?” Peter muttered to himself, then he opened his window. Sticking his head out he scanned the ground below, searching for the source of the mysterious flying rocks.

His eyes eventually settled on a figure square center in relation to the window, 10 feet or so back. It was Michelle waving a single arm in the air. Peter paused in confusion, eventually calling out “What the hell are you doing out there?” Completely ignoring the question, Michelle responded, “Wanna go for a drive?” His eyebrows came together in confusion, he ducked his head inside to check the clock on his nightstand. Once he stuck his head back out he answered. “It’s 3 AM.” “Wanna go for a drive?” She repeated. Peter paused for another moment in thought, “Like, around the neighborhood?” She shrugged, “Maybe.” Peter paused a final time, “Wait there.” He ducks inside again, grabs his jacket, and heads towards the exit. All while thinking  _‘What the hell am I doing.’_

Surely enough once he was outside Michelle Jones stood, leaning against what seemed to be a dark colored town car or something. “So, goal in mind?” he asked. She just walked to the passenger door and opened it, dramatically bowing and gesturing for him to enter, “The world awaits, Mr. Parker.” Peter laughed and stepped inside.

 

They had been driving for a while, mostly in silence. Not an uncomfortable silence, quite the opposite. It was strangely comforting, neither knew why. Something about the combination of the slow wind coming through the windows, the passing tree-filled scenery, the all but silent music from the radio, the occasional comment from one of the two, and most simply, the company of each other. After a few laps around the neighborhood and taking some random dirt roads that lead to nowhere Michelle decided on something. “Let’s go somewhere.” Peter nodded, “Alright. Anywhere specific?” Michelle nodded, “I know just the place.”

Soon they pulled into the parking lot of a convenience store far out of the way of most people’s paths. No-one was there aside from the cashier. (Surprise, surprise.) They both stepped out of the car and Michelle, looking at the store’s doors, said, “Be thankful, Tiger, this is my hang out spot. I don’t take just anyone here.” Peter chuckled, “I must be the luckiest girl in the world.” he replied. She made her way around the front of the car and patted his shoulder, “Damn right you are.” they both laughed. “Seriously though, don’t go telling anyone about this, Parker. I want this to stay small. Private little thing, you know.”  Peter turned to her, placing one hand over his heart and the other in the air, “I promise.” Michelle smirked, “Good, now let’s load up.” She patted his back and they walked in.

Eventually they were sitting on the curb outside the store, slushies in hand and surrounded by cheap, unhealthy snacks. They talked more, about whatever, things that came to mind, everything and nothing. They alternated between watching the night sky and watching the street. Eventually, after she took a sip of slushie, Michelle asked, “So, you really not gonna tell me What was up with you today?” Peter cleared his throat and took a deep breath, “It’s, uh, a long story.” “We got all night, Parker.” “Um. It was 2 years ago, freshman year. I was out late and someone broke into my house. They tried to rob the house, not knowing people were still inside. But they were prepared just in case. Aunt May tried to face the person, but my Uncle Ben insisted on going to check himself. The robber freaked and shot as soon as they heard a noise. Then made a run for it. Shot was fatal. And no-one knows who did it, so they’re still out there. Today is the day that marks 2 years.”

Michelle stared at him in silence, he stared at his feet below him. Eventually she scooted closer to where their shoulders were touching and said, “I’m so sorry, Peter.” He looked at her and gave a small hopeful smile, “Thanks Michelle. For all of this, it, uh, really helped.” She looked down and fiddled with her straw slightly, “You know, Michelle is so formal.” “Huh?” “The name, it sounds like we’re discussing budgets or some shit. You should,“ she paused for a small gulp, “You should call me MJ.” Peter stared at her, which she slightly flinched at. “Michelle Jones. You are such a sap.” he laughed and she shoved him with her elbow trying to smother a smile, “Shut up, dork.” “No really, this spot, the nick name. You care.” “I do not. I don’t care about anything. Things are stupid.” Peter laughed again. “You so care. You care about me. Awwwww.” He leaned into her to emphasize his ‘Aw’. She nudged him away with her shoulder, “Don’t make me take it back, loser.” he chuckled sitting up right again, “Alright, alright. Really though, I like the sound of that. MJ.”

“You would, Tiger.” Peter fake groaned, “Not this again.” she laughed, “Yes this again. It’s your name, loser.” he groaned again, laughing half way through. “Man. Secret Spots, nicknames, and now running jokes. You really _are_ a sap, MJ.” She rolled her eyes leaning away from him. “Ugh. Shut up, loser.” “Make me.” he said jokingly before taking a bite of a chip and a sip of his slushie.

Of course it was a joke, but it was enough to send MJ’s mind to places she knew it shouldn’t have been. They were friends. Friends don’t kiss or hold hands or anything like that. Michelle Jones didn’t _feel_ things. That was for gross couples. She shouldn’t want to do those things with Peter Parker of all people. But she still liked the thoughts. Not that she would ever admit it. “Don’t tempt me, Tiger.” she muttered almost dreamily. “Hm?” Shit. SHIT. DID SHE SAY THAT OUT LOUD?! She cleared her throat, “Nothing. I’m gonna refill, be back.” she stood and rushed into the store hoping desperately that he didn’t see the blush she knew she was wearing. Stupid Peter Parker. Stupid Hormones. Stupid Feelings. She didn’t feel. She couldn’t afford to. Besides, there’s no way he felt the same way. This was something she had to keep to herself.


	4. You Rise In Your Heart When You're Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Peter go to a Halloween party and run into an unexpected attendee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah blah blah, Peter is an amazing and talented person, find their blogs on Tumblr, main one is littlebastardinredtights. Love ya bud. Sameold sameold, NOW GET SOME HALLOWEEN VIBES GOING AND ONTO THE FIC!! This one’s ending is inspired by @spideychelleforever on Tumblr. Chapter title from Don’t Try by Gerard Way.

Peter and Ned finally arrive at their destination and stop side by side. “Remind me, why are we at a Flash Thompson Party on Halloween of all days? Instead of, I don’t know, something fun? Like anything fun?” Peter asked, watching the slightly purple house with flashing lights and music coming out of it. 

Ned rested a hand on Peter’s shoulder “Because Peter, this very well could be our last chance to try to become popular. Well, meet people at least.”  Peter nodded and ran a hand through his hair, “Right.Let’s go.” And together, they walked inside.

It didn’t take long for them to be found by Flash himself. He was lurking around the front entrance, looking for targets to perv upon. He seemed satisfied to find Peter and Ned though. “Hey, Penis Parker. What’s Up?” He laughed proudly at himself and slung an arm around Peter. Flash came up with that brilliant nickname in first grade when he found out Peter could be a synonym for penis. He found it genius and loved it to death. Ever since he’s only used that when referring to Peter. “Hey Flash,”Peter said nervously, trying to slide away from the stack of popped collars and hair gel currently surrounding him. Flash looked like he was going to object, and give Peter worse, but then he spotted someone in a skimpy outfit and he was on fully distracted.

After grabbing some drinks in red solo cups, Ned and Peter found their way to a less populated corner of the house and stood there watching the rest of the party. As they eyed the other attendees Peter took a sip of his drink and immediately recoiled in disgust. He looked in the cup, swirling it slightly, and examined the liquid. “I think this punch has gone bad.” Peter noted, to which Ned asked “Can punch go bad?” Peter shrugged. “It’s fruit, right?” Peter looked to Ned, who shrugged in response. Peter looked around and eventually placed his cup on a small table holding only a vase.

Suddenly from the middle of the room came an excited “Guys! Oh my god!” Ned and Peter turned to face the source and somehow, it was Michelle Jones. She looked like she was the happiest she’d ever been, and probably the happiest she physically could be. She rushed over to the pair, stumbling only slightly, and immediately gave Ned a giant hug. “Wh-what are you guys doing here?” she asked not letting go of Ned. “Just partying. What about you?” Ned said with a laugh. “Nothing better to do. I thought you guys would have something fun.” she explained finally releasing Ned. Peter started to say something, but then MJ turned and faced him and her face lit up all over again, like she hadn’t seen him a minute ago. 

“Peter!” She shuffled over and leaned on him, resting an arm on his shoulder. Then she placed a hand on top of his head and slowly let it drag down his face, “You’re a good kid, Peter. You know that?” Peter gave a semi nervous chuckle, “We’re the same age, MJ.” She laughed, “I know, but you’re a good one, Tiger.” She violently turned and pointed at Ned with the arm that wasn’t on Peter, “You too, Leeds. You’re the coolest guys I know,” She swung her arms around each of their necks and brought both of them closer in a sort of half hug, half lazy chokehold. Peter and Ned laughed before Peter whispered to Ned, “I think I figured out what was wrong with the punch,” which earned another laugh from each of them. “I’m gonna get her home, you see if you can meet anyone. Tonight could still be our night. Ned nodded and smiled.

Peter stood, gently placing one hand on MJ’s stomach and the other on her back as he backed her up. “Come on, MJ. Let’s find somewhere better to hang out.” Peter spoke up to be heard above the music. She nodded as he started to guide her into the crowd again. Almost immediately she wraps both arms around his upper torso under his arms and rested the side of her face on top of Peter’s head, nuzzling gently. All while still walking on his left side. She mostly stayed like that, stopping once to lift her head, glaring at some poor girl leaning against a wall, and gave her the ‘I’m Watching You’ Gesture.

Once they made it out, right before the door closed a song’s beginning could be heard and MJ shot up to look back inside. Peter began dragging her the opposite direction as she helplessly waved one arm reaching for the front door. “No, wait, I love that song.” she whined. Peter chuckled, “No, come on MJ. We have to go.” MJ grunted in useless effort before she gave up crossing her arms across her chest and pouting. Peter stopped to look behind him and see her. It took all his willpower not to audibly ‘Aw’. He laughed lightly, “MJ really, we have to go.” “Hmph. Fine.” She replied still pouting and kicked at dirt before walking again, following Peter. 

Once they were on the sidewalk for a few steps Peter hears a drunken “Summer looovin’” He chuckled. She continued, “Had me a blast. Summer lovin’. Happened so fast.” She was circling around Peter now singing and throwing her arms out in as many big gestures as she could. She did this most of the way back to her place, occasionally leaning as much of herself as she could on Peter. 

When they finally made it to her house the door was locked. “Is there a spare key anywhere?” Peter asked, completely holding up MJ now. She shook her head. “Parents?” she shook her head again and said “Business trip.” Peter thought for a moment before taking out a notepad, jotting a short note about MJ getting tired and sleeping over at his place, and placed it pinned under the doormat. 

He turned and started to walk them over to his house, But MJ’s stumbling was starting to interfere with his walking. Peter paused for another moment before positioning MJ in front of him and saying, “Put your arms around my neck.” She cocked her head to the side in confusion, “I want to try something.” he declared and she slowly wrapped her hands behind his neck. With some strain Peter managed to pick her up bridal style. MJ seemed blown away by this, but then got distracted by her thoughts quickly.

As Peter slowly made is way around the cul-de-sac to head to his house MJ said “We should’ve done something more Halloween-y.” Peter chuckled and agreed. “We should watch scary movies or something. Wear costumes.” She gasped as if she had a revelation before she continued, “You should be a sexy cat.” then she was off in a giggle fit. Once her laughter slowed she murmured a slurred “Knight in shining armor.” She gasped again before gently tapping the tip of Peter’s nose and saying excitedly, “You should be a hero or something. A Superhero!” She laughed to herself putting her hand back behind Peter’s neck. Then she rested her head into his chest and whispered, “You should be my hero, Tiger.” She then rubbed the side of her face into his chest and declared, “I’m tired.” Peter laughed gently, “We’re almost there, MJ. Maybe we can do that stuff tomorrow.” She smiled sleepily.

Once they were inside it took around 10 minutes to make it to Peter’s bedroom because MJ insisted on walking. Every time she nearly fell or knocked something over Peter would quietly shush her and remind her that May is trying to sleep. To which, of course, MJ would always respond by shushing him right back and stumbling forward again. Once they made it into Peter’s room it took another few minutes for him to wrestle her into his bed.

MJ had her arms extended at Peter doing... _something_. I wasn’t clear what, pushing him away, trying to slap him, grab him, just something. Eventually she gave up, resting her arms awkwardly on Peter, who took this as his opportunity to tuck her in. As he pulled the covers over her she asked, “Peter?” “Yeah?” “Do you think I’m pretty?” Peter stopped, resting the blankets on her, before looking her in the eyes and asked, “Seriously?” She nodded looking at the floor. “I mean, yes. Yeah, obviously. You-you’re amazing, MJ.” She looked up at him “Really?” He gave a small incredulous laugh, “Of course.” She smiled at him, “Thanks Tiger.” He nodded, “Sweet dreams, MJ.”

After he left the room she turned to her other side. She hadn’t slept the last few nights, but she was very tired tonight. And she was feeling kind of better. Unfortunately she started to sober up a bit after a while. That’s when her thoughts came back. Soon she landed on a final realization. “I like Peter.” She whispered to herself. Then the far more dreaded realization. “I want Peter to like me.” She hugged her knees to her chest, but eventually she fell asleep.


	5. We Knew It'd Happen Eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise and emotions come out

"Wait, what? Why?" Peter asked, completely lost. 

"Well it might be a good opportunity, Peter. " May explained. "And we don't need as much space ever since," she trailed off but the meaning was clear, painfully so. Peter sighed lightly. 

"I know, it's just, moving, really? Everything we need is right here." He reasoned, to which May looked down and shook her head gently. 

She rested a hand on his shoulder as her gaze returned to him, "Peter, we have to go at some point. As bad as it is now, it will be better later." Peter shrugged and nodded in defeat. "Besides," she continued "Nothing's final yet. Just a plan." Peter nodded again as he began to back away. 

"I'm gonna be at Ned's." He stated and May gave him a wave as she reminded him to be back before dinner. With that he was out the door. When he told Ned the news they immediately began doing everything they had meant to do over the years. Which essentially meant marathoning  certain shows, rearranging Ned's book and comicbook collection by theme, and actually checking out that one tree in Ned's backyard. It was a very productive day for them. 

In the days that passed Peter, Ned, and MJ still hung out, but for some reason Peter didn't tell MJ about the moving plan. If Ned brought it up Peter would change the subject almost hastily. This spiraled as the days turned to weeks and Peter and MJ started seeing each other less and less. It was easier to not say anything that way.  It was hard to avoid her, though. Because she lived so close and he wanted to be around her more. 

It wasn't a foolproof strategy though, it wasn't even a good one. It caused more trouble than anything, but for whatever reason Peter had a harder and harder time facing her. It all came crumbling down one day when Peter went for the mail. It was always the mail. 

He tried to avoid that at first too, but it began stacking up and May worked most days. When he finally had to, he checked to make sure she wasn't outside. When he was sure she wasn't he ran as fast as his legs would allow to the mailbox. He must've been out for maybe a second or two by the time he grabbed the mail and turned to run back inside. By then though, he felt something hit the back of his head. Something small, maybe an acorn or something, but he already knew the source. 

Freezing in his tracks he slowly turned around to face said source. Sure enough, standing behind him, arms crossed and single eyebrow raised, was Michelle Jones. The few inches she had on him felt like they turned to feet. "What's wrong with you, Parker?" 

"I-i don't know what you mean." He tried, refusing to make any eye contact. 

"Bullshit. You've been acting like a freak all week. You lose it when you spot me in the hall at school and run like a psycho. You squirm every time I show up for movie night. Now you're running like life depends on it for some stupid mail. What's your deal, dude?" She all but ranted as her arms uncrossed, and her hands came to rest on her hips. 

Peter stammered, trying to find a response. Eventually MJ shouted, "What?" And he slowly met her gaze. That was a mistake. All the same, he gulped and finally answered. 

"We're m-moving." He almost squeaked 

"What?" 

"May's planning to move and that's probably gonna happen soon and-" He started to ramble but was cut off by MJ. 

"Why would that be such a big deal, dork?" She scoffed, the realization fell across her expression. "So, were you just gonna leave and not even mention that?" 

Peter seemed genuinely confused, "Mention what?" 

MJ got even more annoyed, "Really? You're gonna make me say it?"

"Say what?"

"Damn you Peter." Peter was genuinely worried now, she only used his first name when emotions were high, which had happened twice before now. 

"MJ, what are you trying to get at?"

"Fuck you." 

"MJ, what's wrong?" 

"You. You're my goddamned problem. You suddenly being like everyone else. Coming into my life unannounced, making me give a shit, making me think you do too, then leaving without another word! Well, no. No you fucking don't. You don't get to. Not Peter fucking Parker." She was yelling now 

"MJ, I'm not. I didn't. I don't." He couldn't find an end to his sentence. 

"What, Peter? You don't fucking what? Care? What?!" 

She rolled her eyes and turned to storm away. Peter suddenly felt a need to keep her there, stronger than ever before. He couldn't let her be upset. Especially not with him. 

"Wait!" 

She stopped but didn't turn around. 

"I-I don't want to hurt you." He tried. 

"Bullshit." She murmured 

"I don't know why I didn't tell you, honestly. But I'm sorry." 

A moment of silence passed, but it felt like a year. Eventually MJ turned back around, made her way to Peter, and whispered, "We need to talk." Before dragging him inside his own house. 

* * *

 

About a month later MJ was hanging the last of the decorations for the Christmas party that was being based at her house. Her mom insisted that she dress festively, MJ eventually complied by wearing a basic green sweater with a simple Christmas tree pattern. She wore her signature leather jacket over it though, as protest of the capitalist holiday. She stepped down from the small ladder that rested in the middle of the empty doorway and admired her handiwork. 

Suddenly a voice came from behind, "MJ, are you...decorating?" The voice was dripping with mock surprise. She rolled her eyes  ~~and totally didn't smile~~  as she turned to face the familiar voice. 

"I'm going undercover, if I place enough gas in the decor I can poison the whole celebration." She explained simply, smirking. 

Peter grinned at her response, "Of course. For a second there I thought you'd gone soft." 

"Ugh, never." She was fully smiling now. 

It was only now that MJ noticed the reindeer printed sweater that Peter wore. "Oh my god, what is that?" She asked gesturing to the themed apparel. 

Peter laughed, "Excuse me, like yours is any better, ya softie." 

MJ rolled her eyes again, this time she noticed something she had hung about half a hour earlier. She smiled again as looked at Peter again, "So if you're so efficient in the holidays, I assume you're familiar with certain traditions." 

Peter shrugged, "Yeah, sure." 

"It's rude to avoid tradition, right?" 

"I guess." 

"Good." 

Suddenly MJ grabbed the front of Peter's sweater and pulled him into a kiss. It only broke apart when MJ's mom called out a 'Hey!' from down the hall before shaking her head and moving along. MJ gestured above them with a nod and whispered, "Mistletoe." 

Peter squeaked in response. She grinned, even though they had been dating for a while it was so easy to throw him completely off guard with any form of affection. Peter cleared his throat as he straightened his sweater, "So, uh, Ned's ready to start the marathon. I was sent to get you." 

MJ nodded and turned her head to face the general direction her mom had been seen last and called out, "Movie night!" 

Her response was "Have fun!" 

MJ smirked as she walked to her front door, opened it, and dramatically bowed, "After you." 

Peter took the cue and after another moment to reboot, stepped out the door. Then, just like that, they were on their way to the Parker house across the street for a Friday Night Movie Marathon. Just like always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's worried about this series being over, don't be. I still plan on adding little things to this, just far less frequently. Which wasn't too frequent to begin with, so not too much changing.


End file.
